Nightshade
by RavenRedSea
Summary: Five years ago, Dick Grayson, watched his mother and father fall to their doom, then find out that his sister had died in hopital. But did she? Five years later, DJ is at Camp-Half Blood with brother Nico and best friend Annabeth Chase. And Bruce Wayne donated money to Annabeth's school, DJ finds that Dick is still alive. Rated T for disturbing pictures of people dying.
1. Chapter 1

"DJ!" Annabeth yelled, running into my cabin.

Annabeth is my oldest friend. Most people are sketchy around me, considering my parentage. My family died in a trapeze accident, and my dad is Hades. See, I use to be a trapeze artist, until I was seven. My family were known as the _Flying Graysons._ We were stars of the circus, but one day, my brother and parents were killed. I was taken to Camp Half-Blood, and I discovered my dad was Hades. That was five years ago. My name is Dove Grayson, but everyone calls me DJ.

"DJ!" Annabeth yelled excitedly.

"What's up Annabeth?" I asked.

"Look at this." she smiled, handing me a newspaper.

I looked at the front cover. _Wayne Charity Ball raises money for design students. Mr Bruce Wayne held a Charity Ball for New York Design School students to have updated equipment. Mr Wayne raised an amazing $40,000. This was with help from many wealthy designers all over the world. But sadly, for his adopted son, fourteen year old Richard Grayson a.k.a. Dick, it had been five years since he lost his seven year old sister and beloved parents._

"That's amazing Annabeth." I said happily. "You are going to love the new equipment." I looked down at the newspaper again, and was shocked at something.

"Annabeth?" I asked. "What do you know about this Richard Grayson?'

"He's the person who gave Mr Wayne the idea." Annabeth said, gleefully. "Why?"

"I was seven when my parents and brother died." I explained. "He was nine when he died."

"That has to be some sort of coincidence." she said.

"But the evidence lines up almost perfectly." I said, rushing out the door of the Hades cabin. "We need to see Chiron."

Without waiting for her reply, I ran up the hill at full pelt, ignoring Piper's wave as I went. When I reached the Big House, Chiron was sitting on his wheelchair alone.

"What happened to my brother?" I asked as I reached him.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"When I was seven, my family died." I said. "Yet I find that there is still a chance my brother is alive."

"What are you on about?" he asked again, a little worried this time.

As he asked, Annabeth reached the Big House and put the newspaper down in front of him.

"This is what I mean." I said. "It says; '...adopted son, fourteen year old Richard Grayson a.k.a. Dick, it had been five years since he lost his seven year old sister and beloved parent.' I was seven when I was brought here, five years ago. My brother, who I thought was dead., was nine. The evidence lines up."

Chiron looked at me, and breathed a deep sigh.

"You're right." he said looking me in the eye. "Your brother didn't die, but he was adopted. We thought it best to use the mist to make it seem like you were dead, and bring you here."

I sat down. I didn't believe that my brother was still alive, and after the two wars I had managed to live through, no one had told me.

_Flashback_

"You count Dick." I giggled, running away to find a hiding spot.

"Ok Dove." he called back.

I ran into the big top and hid between some crates. I couldn't hear Dick counting, but I knew he was probobly looking for me now. I heard someone come into the big top. Thinking it was Dick, I snuffled a giggle and poked my head out from where I was hiding.

"Tony, what are we doing here?" a deep male voice asked.

I scruched up my nose. _Tony? There's no one called Tony at Haley's circus._

"To remind old Haley why you never say no to Tony Zucco." A sinister voice answered annoyed.

_I heard a faint thud. Taking a risk, I peered out from between the boxes. My eyes widened as, only two boxes away, a knife was embedded into the box. I realised that the man with the sinister voice, had thrown the knife. I pulled my head back into my hiding space, pulling myself into an even tighter ball._

_Dick. I thought weakly. Find me soon._

"How are we going to teach them a lesson?" the first voice asked.

"His prized act is going to have a little _accident_." Tony Zucco snarled.

As he said this, my stomach erupted in pain. I looked down, and a knife was embeded there. A black hand pulled me away. I heared my mother scream when she saw me.

_End Flashback._

Gotham was creepy late at night. I had decided to go here so I could find Batman. I had worked out that Dick was Robin, the Boy Wonder. He used the same acrobatic moves he did when we trained when we were younger. I was running around in my new superhero costume **(I'm not going to describe it, but it's my profile picture)**. I had taken the name Nightshade, after my friend Zoe, who had died trying to save the world from her Titan dad. I thought it was fitting, with my powers.

I was sitting on a roof top, looking around Gotham, when I noticed Poison Ivy. I watched her go into a warehouse, that immediately sparked with plants. Smiling, I leaped off the roof, and ran towards the warehouse. As I walked in, I saw Ivy, sitting in a throne of bushes.

"Hi." I said, walking towards her. "Aren't you meant to be in Arkum?"

"What's it to you girlie?" she smiled.

"I'm the new superhero in town." I said drawing my sword. "And you should be locked up."

With that, I charged at her. She just flicked her wrist, and plants attacked. I cut them down, but more kept appearing. I had an idea.

"Don't your plants need light to grow?" I asked.

"Yes." she answered. "Either sunlight or moonlight."

I concentrated and covered all the windows in darkness. I continued cutting the plants, but this time, they didn't grow back. As soon as there was no plants left, I rushed at Ivy, knocking her out. She lay on the floor uncounsious. I smiled at my handy work. I uncovered the windows, letting the moonlight shine in, and tied her hands together with vines made of shadows. After I had done this, Batman and Robin arrived.

The Batman walked over to Ivy, and looked at my handy work.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Nightshade." I said.

"What are you doing in my town?" he asked sternly.

"I'm looking for someone, and I was hoping Ivy could lead me to him." I said. I hadn't lied, but I hadn't told Batman everything.

"The police are on their way." He said to the boy wonder. "We're leaving, and talking someone with us."

He gave me the Batman stare, which was kind of creepy, but not as creepy as Nico's stare, before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the Batmobile. He plonked me in the back seat as Robin joined us in the front. As we left the warehouse, I stared at Robin. He sat exactly like he used to when we were younger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Batman asked again.

He had been pacing and asking me questions, trying to work out what my actual name was. He wasn't succeding.

"I'm Nightshade." I replied, cracking a smile.

"I know that." he said, odviously annoyed. "I want to know your alter ego."

"Well you wont find out." I said. "Well from me at least. You're the greatest detective anyway."

"You flater me." he said, with a raised eyebrow.

I looked down at my watch, it was six in the morning. Nico was going to be worried if he woke up and I wasn't there. I stood up and walked towards the shadows.

"I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but I must leave now." I said, and shadow travelled back to camp.

When I arrived in my cabin. Nico was still asleep. I quickly got changed into my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, ripped jeans and red and black converses. I pulled my camp necklace on, as well as my necklace from mum, a little red robin on a silver chain. I remember Dick getting a black dove on a silver chain. After a half an hour of pondering over if I was going to do it today, I decided I would.

"Nico." I said, shaking him awake. "It's almost breakfast."

At the word _breakfast, _his eyes flicked open.

He sat up and looked at me.

"You're dressed early." he said.

"I'm going to Gotham after breakfast." I explained. "I need to see Dick."

He smiled at me. He understood what I was going through.

After I had explained what I was doing to Chiron, I went I changed into a Death to Barbie t-shirt. I changed my streak colour to red, so Batman/Bruce Wayne wouldn't recognise me. I walked into the shadows and shadow travelled to Wayne Manor.

I looked up at the manor. I was jealous of my brother, getting to live hear. I walked up to the door and knocked. An old man opened it for me.

"Hi." I said. "I'm looking for Richard Grayson."

The man looked me up and down.

"Come in ma'am." he smiled leading me in.

The place was absolutely amazing. The man lead me towards the dining room.

"If you would wait here." the butler said politely. "I shall go and fetch Master Dick."

I watched him as he left. I couldn't wait to see my brother again. I figited as I waited. Being ADHD, it was hard to stay still for a long time. After a while, the butler returned, behind him was Bruce Wayne.

"Hello Mr Wayne." I said politely.

A fourteen year old boy walked into the room, curious to see who was asking for him.

"I know your voice." He said thoughtfully.

"You should remember me." I said, lifting my robin up on it's necklace. "Remember this?"

He looked at it, wide eyed. Then he went for his pocket and dug out his black dove, still on its chain.

"Dove?" he asked.

I didn't need to reply. He wrapped me in a bear hug. His messy black hair fell over our faces.

"I thought you were dead." he said, refusing to let go.

"I thought _you_ were dead." I replied.

We broke apart, and stared at each other.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked.

"My name is Dove." I said. "Dove Grayson. Most people call me DJ."

"Dove Grayson." Bruce pondered. "Didn't you get stabbed in the stomach, and die in hosptial?"

"Well I odviously didn't die." I said. "But I did get stabbed. I was told Dick died on the trapeze with mum and dad."

"Well I can see you were both misinformed." Bruce said. "Why don't you stay with us? You would be most welcome."

"That would be wonderful." I said, but camp occurred to me. "I have friends who would be worried if I didn't come home tonight."

Chiron would be worried, and Nico would be pulling his hair out if he didn't hear from me.

"Well you could certainly use the phone." Dick suggested.

"Thanks." I said.

"Where do you live?" Bruce asked.

"Long Island." I said simply.

"But that's and hour's drive from here!" Alfred said shocked.

I hadn't thought about that, having shadow travelled here.

"I took a taxi." I lied quickly. "But would you mind if I used your phone."

Dick pulled a mobile phone and handed it to me. I looked at with a raised eye brow. _Well if any monsters attack, Bruce would just think some super villian attacked._ I took the phone off my older brother and dilled the camp number.

_Hello. _Chiron said on the other end. _Delphi Strawberry Fields._

"Chiron, its DJ." I said.

"Chiron?" Dick asked.

"He's Greek." I said, with my hand on speaker.

_Are you alright? _Chiron asked slightly panicing.

"I'm fine." I said. "But my brother's family have offered to let me stay with them."

_But you will be found by monsters. _Chiron insisted.

"I'll visit next week." I insisted. "Thank you for understanding."

With that I hung up and handed the phone back to Dick.

"Thank you so much." I said, pulling Dick into a hug.

Then I ran to Bruce and pulled him into a quick hug, before giving Alfred a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor."


	3. Chapter 3

After a day of exploring Wayne Manor and playing hide-and-seek with Dick, we had dinner. Alfred's food rivalled the food at camp.

"Dick," Bruce said, standing up. "It's time to go."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We have to go out." Dick said quickly. "We'll be back at lunch tomorrow."

I realised that meant Batman and Robin stuff, but I wasn't going to let on that I knew.

"Don't die." I said, hugging him. "I don't want to lose you again."

We all left the dining room together, I went to my dedicated room. Walking in, I locked the door behind me. I opened the shadow that I kept my costume in, and got changed. Just before I put my mask on, a rainbow appeared in front of me, showing Nico.

"YOU'RE AT THE FRICKING WAYNE MANSION!" he screamed at me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE STAYING WITH THEM?"

"Good to see you to, Nico." I smiled. Nico was the only person I smiled at.

"Chiron is worried." he said. "And he's not the only one."

"You were running around the world by yourself at ten." I grinned. "I'm twelve and staying at a millionaire's house. I'm fine."

He looked into my brown eyes.

"If you're sure?" he questioned.

"Goodbye Nico." I said, waving my hand and destroying the image.

I walked into my ensuite bathroom, and put my mask on, then quickly changed the streak to white. I walked back out of the bathroom, and shadow travelled to the Batcave.

Upon arriving, I discovered myself in a small area, hidden so that no one could see me. Bruce was in costume, and busily typing away on the computer. Robin was standing behind him. They were odviously discussing something. I smiled at the thought that they hadn't worked out who this new superhero was.

"I surprised you haven't worked out who I am yet Batman." I smiled, walking out of the shadows.

They two men both turned around and threw there chosen weapons at me. I willed the shadows to catch them.

"Tut, tut, tut." I giggled, having the shadows drop the batarang's into my hand. "Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"You're not a guest." The Bat grumbled.

"World's greatest detective, they call you." I smiled. "Yet I'm as mysterious as the Joker to you."

The bat grumbled, odviously not pleased that I had caught on that he couldn't work out who I was.

"Nice weapons by the way." Throwing the batarangs back, using my not so accurate throw.

The Bat caught them, but that was when I realised Robin was no longer at his side, and Bat was staring over my shoulder. Just as Robin was about to knock me out, I did a perfect back flip, landed on his shoulders and pushed him to the floor.

"Nice try little bird," I said, standing with one foot on his chest. "but you'll have to try harder than that."

"You're good." he said, as I helped him up.

"Thanks." I smiled. "You almost had me."

"Well if you're not going to tell me who you are, you could at least tell me your powers." Batman reasoned.

I grinned inside. The Batman was asking me for my powers, because he couldn't work out who I was.

"Sure." I eventually agreed. "I can travel through shadows, summon the dead, control shadows, have vast sword training and a bit on acrobat training."

As I said this, Batman was busy typing this onto his computer. I felt a little bad not telling him about changing my streak colour, and underestimating my acrobat training.

"Where did you get your acrobat training" he asked, hoping he had a lead.

"My parents teach acrobatics." I said, only slightly lying.

I was surprised Batman didn't touch the parental subject. I didn't mind that, considering I hadn't come up with an excuse for what my 'parents' thought yet.

The rest of the night, Batman put my skills to the test. I did a few flips, spared with Robin and showed off my shadow control. Eventually, it was four in the morning.

"If you don't mind Batman, I need to go to bed." I said, running for the shadows and preparing to shadow travel.

"Nightshade!" he called out. "Wait!"

"See you around guys." I said as I hit the shadows.

As soon as I was in the shadows, I was back in my room at Wayne Manor. I decided I needed some sleep, so quickly I got changed into pjs and went to sleep.

It was a bit before lunch. Dick and Bruce would be back soon. I was in the gym, swinging on the bars, like I loved doing back in the day. I put extra force into my swing and jumped to the next bar, which was five metres of the ground. I grabbed onto it, and for a terifing moment, my left hand didn't connect. I pulled myself together, and put both hands on the bar, continuing to swing. As I reached the top part, I put my bare feet on the bar, standing up on this thin piece of metal.

I looked around and admired my handy work. It had taken me five minutes to get up here, and I was still going strong. I put my hands on the wall for support. Taking a deep breath, I ran and jumped to the platform in the middle of the room. I slipped, so only on hand was supporting me. I paniced. It was a eight meter drop to the ground. That would cause some serious injury. Trying to pull myself together, I bent my arm and managed to put my other hand on the edge. Having done this, I calmed down. I again bent both my arms. Then feeling extra acrobatic, I pulled myself into a handstand and ended up standing close to the edge of the platform.

"Well done!" someone called from down below.

I looked down and saw Dick and Bruce standing on the floor, clapping at my practice.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Three minutes." Bruce smiled up at me.

"That long?" I asked.

"Come on down." Dick said. "I want lunch."

"You haven't changed a bit." I said, remembering how he always complained when I was late for a meal.

"Well then hurry up then!" he yelled.

I jumped back to the pole I was just on, then quickly, I jumped from each of the pole's till I reached the bottom. I felt like showing off, so on the last pole, I put some extra strength into my last jump, going higher, I did a double summer-salt and landed lightly on my feet. Then I walked towards the boys.

"I've been practising." I said. "Come on, I'm hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

Dick's P.O.V.

She was amazing. I could tell that she had been practicing. She could easily rival mum and dad. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I pondered it all through the lunch. DJ had gone to make a phone call, as I sat on the couch.

"What's up Dick?" Bruce asked me.

"She reminds me of someone." I told him. "She's so confident when she's doing acrobatics, but then quiet when she's doing anything else."

"You're right." he agreed.

"I just can't work out who she reminds me of." I continued. "And she's left a few details out on where she's been. It's really confusing."

"I know what you mean." he agreed.

We sat there for a little bit, thinking in comfortable silence. Then I had an idea.

"Nightshade." I said suddenly.

Bruce looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nightshade's acrobatic style reminds me of DJ." I explained.

"But Nightshade wasn't as good as her." He said. "But she'll turn up again tonight. We can ask her then."

Dove's P.O.V.

I had finished my call to Camp Half-Blood, so I could arrange to pick up my stuff. I had been standing outside the lounge room door, listening to Dick and Bruce. I couldn't believe that Dick had worked out my identity. I was going to have to revel that I knew their identities tonight. Just as I was about to go in when the I heard a knock on the door. I ran down to corridor to the front door. Upon opening it, there was a girl I had never seen before.

"Hi." she smiled. "I'm Barbra Gordon."

"Hi." I said, refusing to smile. "I'm Dove Grayson. Call me DJ."

"Grayson." she asked. "Are you related to Dick?"

"He's my older brother." I explained. "Who are you?"

"I'm friends of Dick and Bruce." she explained. "Are they home?"

"There in the lounge room." I said, leading her in.

We walked to the lounge room in silence.

"Hi Barbs." Bruce said as we entered. "I see you've meet DJ."

"Yeah." she smiled, before turning to Dick. "You didn't tell me you had a sister!"

"I thought she was dead." he said.

"I thought he was dead." I added.

"But you never mentioned it!" she insisted.

"You never asked." he complained.

"Alright kids, break it up." Bruce said, stepping in to interfere. "We all have the right to keep secrets."

"You're right Ba-Bruce." she stammered.

I realised she was going to say _Batman._ I realised she must know. I racked my brain, trying to remember how she could fit in. _Batgirl._ I realised. She could be Batgirl. She had the right hair. I was going to have to rethink my plan for tonight.

We had dinner together. Apparently Barbs came over twice a week. After dinner, I went to my room. I ended up IM'ing Annabeth. I hadn't had a chance to tell her that I was staying with Bruce Wayne. As I expected, she was very jealous. After the call, I got changed into my Nightshade outfit. Just before I put my mask on, there was a knock on my door. I quickly jumped into bed and pulled the covers over so that only my head could be seen, and stuffed my mask under my pillow. As soon as I did this, the door opened. I pretended to be asleep.

"Hi Dove." Dick said quietly. "The last time I saw you sleeping, was the day that mum and dad died. I missed you every day. The charm mum gave me reminded me of our family. I could never forget you. I could never forget seeing you with that knife in your stomach. I could never forget watching mum and dad fall. Or the feeling when I realised I was the only Grayson left. I don't want anything to happen to you." He walked out the room. "Goodnight night Dove." And he closed the door.

It felt amazing having Dick say that to me, but why did he have to do it while I was 'asleep'. I got out of bed and quickly slipped my mask on. I stepped into the shadows. Tonight I was going to watch, I wasn't going to come out immediately.

I appeared in the shadows of the Bat cave. Batman was sitting at the computer, typing and staring intently at the screen. Batgirl and Robin were sitting on the floor, eating Alfred's cookies. I could smell them from my hiding spot. And they smelt good. I sat down and watched what was happening. After half an hour of Robin and Batgirl talking about who knows what. Batman got up and walked towards he kids.

"Well there is no relation between any villains on record." he said. "Nightshade seems to be a completely new character."

"What about DJ?" Robin asked.

"No relation to any villains either." Batman answered. "But her case is quite unusual. After your parents died, she was pronounced dead. But there was no burial, and no record of where she went. About six months before she turned up here, I found a record of her at a burger joint in New York. She was with nine kids; Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levez, Frank Zhang, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez and a boy named Jason."

"What do we know about these people?" Batgirl asked.

"They all only know one of their biological parents." He explained. "They have been expelled at least once, and they went missing for over a month together. There quite an unusual bunch, but they're all friends."

"So she's clear." Robin confirmed.

"There are a few questions I'd like her in the morning." Batman asked. "But she's clear."

"Nightshade?" Batgirl asked.

"I'm surprised she's not here by now." Batman said.

_Awwww. _I thought. _He does care._

I walked out of my hiding spot.

"Who's not here?" I smiled cheekily.

"Took you're time." Batman said.

"Went to a movie with some friends." I said, shrugging.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"I thought we went over this on our first encounter Batsy." I giggled. "I'm Nightshade."

"He wants to know your civilian name." Robin said.

"Like you Grayson?" I asked sneakily.

"What did you call me?" Robin asked.

"Grayson." I said smugly. "It took me a little while to work out. But I watched a lot of the Flying Grayson shows, and a few of your battles where you used your acrobatics. The acrobatics is basically the same."

I wasn't actually lying, but it felt good to watch his face drop.

"So" I continued. "After working that out, it came naturally that Batman was Bruce Wayne. He has the money and the technology to pull it off."

Again, I watched Bruce's face drop.

"And finally, Batgirl." I smiled. "You were a bit harder. Again you are a gymnast, but as there aren't that many videos of you at competitions, I had to work from scratch. I ended up watching a Batman, Robin and Batgirl fight. At the end, Batgirl went a different way to the boys. Then Barbra Gordon rocked up to see her dad, and her mask fell out of her bag."

The looks on their faces were amazing. I laughed at their faces. Batman pulled himself back together.

"How long did it take for you to work it out?" Bruce asked, taking off his mask.

"Two weeks." I said, before quickly adding. "I worked for four hours each day, which is hard, considering I'm ADHD."

I watched that sink in.

"Well I see I've had interrupted your evening, so I'll be off now." I said, walking back into the shadows.

As I went into shadow travel, I heard Bruce say something.

"Get changed and go see if DJ's in bed." He said.

As I entered my room, I knew I was in for it. I got changed as quickly as possible and dived into bed, remembering to turn my streak red. Just as my door opened, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up during the night. I had a nightmare. I saw Bruce, Barbs and Dick lying dead on the floor, with the Joker holding a bloody knife and a smoking gun. I woke up panting, sweaty and confused. I needed to make sure Dick was alright. I walked out of my room, and through the hall way. As I walked, I saw the grandfather clock, with its door open. As I walked up to it, I heard people talking, and I saw stairs. I walked down the stairs, still shaking at my nightmare. I reached the bottom and looked into the cave ahead. I recognised it instantly. It was the Bat cave. Inside, were Dick, Bruce and Barbs in costume, but without their masks on. I had to play this safe.

"Dick?" I said, in scared voice, shaking from my nightmare.

Everyone looked over to where I was. Their faces looked shocked.

"DJ?" Dick asked.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Somewhere that you're not meant to be." Bruce said.

He walked over to me, looking stern. Then he noticed how scared I was and how much I was shaking. His expression softened and he knelt down in front of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I had a nightmare." I said shaking. "The Joker killed you. The Joker killed everyone. I came looking for Dick, to make sure he wasn't dead."

He reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"We're alive." he whispered. "Now calm down."

I tried to calm down, but I was shaking too much. Bruce could feel I wasn't going to calm down.

With one arm still wrapped around me, he reached into his belt and pulled out something I couldn't see. I was balling my eyes out because I was so scared. I felt something sharp go into my arm. Suddenly I was tired. My eyes felt heavy and I collapsed into Bruce's shoulder, falling asleep.

I woke up in my bedroom. I felt tired, but feeling refreshed. I sat up slowly sat up. I felt horrible; it was time for a shower. The shower refreshed me, I felt better. I got dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Welcome to the world of the living." Dick greeted me.

"What?" I asked, slightly panicked. "You think I'm undead?"

"You've been out cold for three days." Dick said, looking worried.

"THREE DAYS!" I screamed.

"You were freaked out after a bad dream." Dick explained. "Bruce gave you a sleep drug meant for adults. It put you out for three days."

"Chiron's going to be so annoyed." I mumbled.

"Pancakes?" Dick offered.

"Thanks." I said, sitting down. "I'm famished."

I scoffed six pancakes before Alfred walked in and stopped me.

"You'll be sick if you eat any more Mistress Dove." he insisted.

"DJ Alfred, DJ." I corrected, annoyed.

"Oh and Mistress DJ" Alfred said, taking my plate. "Master Bruce wanted to talk to you when you woke up."

"Thank you Alfred." I said, standing up. "Where would find him?"

"He is in his office." he said, taking the plates to the kitchen. "Down the hall, third door on your right."

I walked out of the kitchen down the hall, and opening the third door on the right.

"Bruce?" I asked as opened the door.

"Come in DJ. Take a seat." he answered as I closed the door. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly." I said. "I felt horrible when I woke up, but I feel better now."

Bruce seemed satisfied at this answer.

"What did you see when you found us?" he asked, obviously wondering if I had caught onto their secret.

"I saw you three in spandex." I said, raising an eyebrow. "You were dressed as Batman. I don't remember much of it."

"Well I guess now that you're living with us, you should know." he pondered. "I'm Batman, Dick is Robin and Barbs is Batgirl."

"That's amazing!" I said, faking surprise. "I won't tell anyone."

"What about you?' he asked. "Do you have any _extracurricular _activities?"

"My acrobatics." I said, realising that he was on to me.

"Nothing else." he said.

"Nope." I replied.

"Good." he ended. "Now you look exhausted. Why don't you go back to Long Island? You need some rest."

"I'll stay." I said. "I would never get any rest with all the noise. But could I go for a walk? I could do with some fresh air."

"Go for it." he smiled. "Maybe it'll get a smile on your face."

I stood up and walked to the door. Before I left, I turned around and looked at Bruce.

"I don't smile." I said, and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i haven't updated over the weekend. i was really busy. lets just say, a nice warm day, 36 teenagers, 500 water balloons and 5 water guns.**

* * *

The fresh air helped. I felt the wind flow through my hair. I walked through the forests behind the manor. That's when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry sir." I excused myself.

"No need to apologise little lady." the man laughed.

"I'm twelve." I insisted. "I'm not that little."

"Sorry miss." the man continued to laugh. "But you need to come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

The man took off his hat, revealing his unnaturally white face.

"Are you the Joker?" I asked, realising that I was in for it.

"You guessed right." he smiled cheerfully. "And your prize? Being abducted by yours truly!"

I felt my head throb as I fell to the ground. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair. I could feel my necklace and my watch were still on. When I realised I was surrounded in shadows. _That was a mistake_. I thought to myself.

"Well I see our little Grayson is awake." The Joker chuckled.

"Grayson?" I asked, going for the dumb girl approach.

"Flying Grayson." He chuckled. "Or should I say, Dove Grayson. You're meant to be dead."

"And you aren't?" I asked. "With the amount of times you've failed against the Batman, you should be dead ten times over."

Surprisingly, he chuckled at my comment.

"You make a fair point." he laughed. "But I must leave so I can send a ransom note for you."

With that, he left. _Big mistake._ I thought. I used the shadows around me to shadow travel to camp.

I felt stupid when I arrived a camp. Since I had been thinking about kicking the Joker's butt, I arrived in the arena, right in the middle of Nico and Percy sword fighting. They looked at me in shock.

"Hi guys" I said.

Percy came over and cut the ropes binding me to the chair.

"I'm guessing Gotham isn't treating you that well." Percy laughed.

I stood up, putting my hands on my hips and giving him my best daughter of Hades glare.

"What do you think genius? Oh wait, your head is full of seawater!" I said.

Nico burst out laughing, as did everyone else in the arena.

"Now if you don't mind," I said, storming out of the arena. "I'm going to sleep."

I stormed off to the Hades cabin, dived into bed, and went to sleep.

After what felt like minutes of being asleep, I woke up to find Nico shaking me awake.

"You may want to come and see the news." Nico said.

We ran out the door and up to the Big House. Nico grabbed my hand and lead me into a room. Chiron was watching a flat screen T.V.

_In news from Gotham, Flying Grayson, Dove Grayson, has been kidnapped by The Joker. Her older brother, Richard Grayson, who lives with adopted father, Bruce Wayne, has been sent a ransom note for $500,000. Mr Wayne _has_ said that they will not give up on twelve year old Dove so easily. Batman has made contact and is currently tracking her down._

I just stared at the T.V. I had completely forgotten that the Joker had gone off to write a ransom.

"I should get back to my brother." I said. "If you would excuse me."

I walked over to the shadows and shadow travelled to the Hades cabin.

I had to get changed into my Nightshade costume. As soon as I was changed and walked to the corner and shadow travelled into the Bat cave.

"Why can't I find her?" Batman yelled at the computer.

"Calm down Bruce." Barbs said calmly. "We'll find her."

"Find who?" I asked, walking out of the shadows.

"Not now Nightshade." Batman complained.

"When I heard that you were on the case, I came as quickly as I could." I said, walking towards him.

"Unless you can help, leave." Dick said.

"It's alright Richard." I said, slightly sympathetic. "She's safe."

"How do you know that?" Dick asked, suddenly angry.

"Can't you just trust me?" I asked.

"No." The three heroes said in unison.

"You can't be more than thirteen." Bruce said. "We can't trust a child when we need to be saving on from the Joker."

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to blow my cover. Or give away the gods.

"I know where the Joker is." I sighed.

The three heroes stared at me.

"Gotham docks." I said, giving in. "Warehouse 15."

I knew this as I had seen it printed on the inside on the warehouse, and _Warehouse 16_ printed on the wall of the one out the window.

"How do you know this?" Dick asked. "Why didn't you save her?"

"I was in the area." I said, not giving all the information. "And I wasn't going to go against the Joker. That's your fight."

"You can come." The Batman said. "You can grab her and bring her back here while we do the fighting."

I was honoured that he trusted me, but I was going to have to tell him. There was no other way around it.

"Do you know about the Greek gods?" I asked.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Batman asked. "A child's life is at risk."

"Trust me." I said calmly. "The Greek gods still exist. Sometimes, they come to earth and 'hock up' with mortals. Sometimes they change how they look so that they look like mortals, especially if the mortal is married. There is a place where children who are half-god and half-mortal can train and learn to protect themselves. From when I was seven, I lived there. I'm twelve now. Each demi-god has the powers of their godly parent. My dad is Hades, god of the underworld and darkness."

"That's how you got your powers." Bruce breathed, taking in the information.

"The last thing I'm going to give you Bruce is my mortal identity." I said. "But you'll find out after we defeat the Joker.

The three heroes pulled their hoods up and ran for the Bat mobile. Batgirl pulled me aside and put a helmet on my head.

"You're riding with me." she smiled, pulling me to her motorbike


	7. Chapter 7

After five minutes of absolute fun on the bike, we reached Warehouse 15.

"Go in first." Batman ordered. "Get the girl and take her back to the Bat cave. Stay there with her until we return."

"See you soon." I said, running into the shadows.

Within moments, I was in Warehouse 15. I stared around, thinking of the moment I had first woken up here just a few hours before. I turned to the door, which opened as I looked at it. The Joker, Harley Quinn and four henchmen walked in,

"Batman's on his way." I smiled. "You are so in for it."

Still in the shadows I disappeared. Within moments, I was in the Bat cave. I felt kind of bad for not telling Dick, Barbs and Bruce that Nightshade was Dove Grayson. As I sat on Batman's seat. I saw someone come down the stairs. When he stepped into the light, I realised it was Alfred. In his hand was a first aid kit, probably for 'Dove' if she was hurt. When he saw me, he looked me up and down.

"You must be Nightshade." He said politely.

"Yes I am Alfred." I replied.

"Where is Mistress DJ?" he asked.

I smiled on the inside, hearing him saw DJ, instead of Dove.

"You will find out eventually." I said.

"I may have to call Master Bruce." he insisted, looking rather stern.

"That frown doesn't suit you Alfred." I chuckled. "Everyone has their secrets. You should know that."

"I do." he said, with a look of understanding.

"Just don't tell anyone." I pleaded. "I'll tell them myself."

"I promise." he smiled.

I lifted up my mask off, and changed the streak back to red.

"Ah." he smiled. "Mistress DJ. That makes a lot of sense."

"I'm telling Bruce as soon as he gets back." I pleaded, hoping he wouldn't tell.

"I won't tell." he smiled. "That's for you."

I let out a rare smile.

"Thanks." I cried with happiness.

The Bat mobile pulled up. I had my mask back and my streak was white. I had prepared what was going to happen in my mind, but nothing expected me for what I saw next. Batman came out of the car. Batgirl took off her helmet. Tears were streaking down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running up to Batman.

As I asked, he pulled a limp body, stained with blood. I didn't get a good look, but I knew something was wrong. Batman placed the body down on a hospital style bed. I looked at the body. Lying on the bed was a limp Robin. His temple was cut, his leg was twisted and a huge whole was in his chest.

"No. No. No. No." I cried.

I held his hand. I had to do something. I could feel his life force fading. A hot tear feel down my cheek. I had to do something; he was going to die in five minutes.

"Sed dahf ore thg. Uad ehtf ored droybyl. Kc iupla eh li wuoyeidt onl iwuoy.*" I mumbled quickly, remembering what the Apollo kids had taught me.

"What did you just do?" Batman asked.

"Let me concentrate." I hissed. "Eidt Noliwuo. Yni agau gauo ye so lton L iwie cno meot tso lerew. Uoy nosy arg kcid.**"

"What are you doing" Bruce asked again, as I finished.

"I'm saving his life." I explained. "Underworld magic."

As I said this. Dick's cuts started to heal. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Welcome back." I said, still concerned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You had five minutes to live before I helped." I explained.

"Was I that bad?" he asked.

"You fought harder than I thought you could with those injuries." Batman said, looking concerned.

"We brought down the Joker?" Dick asked.

"Yes." he answered.

Batgirls came on me like a whirlwind, and trust me; I know what that feels like.

"Where is she?" she said, pinning me to the ground.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dove Grayson!" she yelled.

"I can explain." I said, pushing her off me and standing up.

"Go on then." Batman said, suddenly cross.

"I said I would tell you my identity." I said, watching it dawn on him as I lifted off my mask and changing the streak back to red. "I am Dove Grayson."

I looked at Dick. He looked happy for me. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"You are amazing." he cried. "You have done more than make me proud."

I did something I did since the day I was told they were dead. I cried. I let myself get close to someone. I cried like there was no tomorrow. My demi-god brother had almost died, and I couldn't help. My mortal brother almost died, and I saved him. I had to cry.

I felt someone pull me away, pushing me behind him.

"What are you doing to my sister?" the boy asked.

It took me a minute to work who it was.

"Nico!" I yelled at him, "What the Tartarus are you doing here?"

"I felt you get weak." he yelled back. "I thought the Joker was killing you."

"I was saving Robin!" I yelled back.

"Robin!" he yelled back. "The boy wonder!"

"Yes." I said, calming down. I looked over at Batman. "Do the press know about me?"

"They know." he answered, knowing I meant Nightshade.

"Nico." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know that new Gotham superhero? Nightshade? That's me."

"You named yourself after Zoe!" he screamed.

"She was a good friend." I whispered.

"It's her fault Bianca died." he yelled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the shadows. "We're going."

"You're hurting me." I pleaded.

Upon saying this, Batman and Batgirl leaded into action. Batman twisted Nico's grip on me and Batgirl pulled me back, keeping me away from my brother.

"Nico." I pleaded. "These are my family as well. You will always be my brother, but I have Dick as well. Go home; I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He glared at me.

"Fine." he mumbled. "But this hasn't ended."

And he disappeared into the shadows.

Dick grabbed my hand, placing me on the bed with him.

"Who was that." he asked, holding me close.

"My brother." I cried. "He's also a son of Hades."

"He's crazy." he said.

"He's like me." I cried. "That's what I'm usually like when I'm angry."

Barbs sat next to me, and Bruce held my knees.

"You're right." Bruce said. "We're family. But now, you need to go to bed. You can talk to your brother in the morning."

He picked me up, carrying me away and to my room. He felt so powerful, and so protective, that I fell asleep in his arms.

*This means, you will not die. You will heal quickly. By the order of the daughter of Hades.

** This means, Dick Grayson. You were lost to me once; I will not lose you again. You will not die.


	8. Chapter 8

I had woken up, got dressed, stuffed myself with pancakes, and shadow travelled to outside the Athena cabin. As soon as I was there, I knocked on the door. One of Annabeth's brothers opened the door.

"Hi DJ." he smiled. "Do you want to see Annabeth?"

"Yes please." I answered.

He lead me in, and over to Annabeth's desk. He grabbed a chair so that I could sit down. Annabeth looked up from her notes, and looked worried.

"What's wrong DJ?" she asked.

"Nico." I answered. "Do you know that new Gotham superhero? The one that works with Batman?"

"Yes." she answered. "Nightshade is so cool."

"She's me." I said.

Annabeth stared at me.

"You're Nightshade?" she asked.

"Yep." I answered. "But last night, Nico came to the Bat cave. I had to do a bit of magic, I was weak, and he thought I was dying. He tried to talk me back to camp. He forced me, but he started hurting me, so Batman and Batgirl got him off me. I told him to go home. I know he came back to camp, but I'm afraid to talk to him."

"We'll go get Percy, Piper and Jason." Annabeth suggested. "We can talk to Chiron. See what he thinks."

"Thank you so much." I said, hugging her.

"Let's go get everyone." she said, standing me up and leading me out of her cabin.

We walked a little way to the Aphrodite cabin, where Annabeth knocked on the door.

"Yes?" an Aphrodite girl asked.

"Can we see Piper?" Annabeth asked her.

"Sure." the girl smiled, before turning her head into the cabin. "Piper!"

After a few seconds, Piper appeared at the door.

"What's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Nico's angry." Annabeth said unhappily.

"Let's go." she said, stepping out of her cabin and closing the door.

We then walked in silence to the Poseidon cabin, I felt slightly sick as we passed the Hades cabin.

When we reached the cabin and Annabeth knocked on the door.

"Seaweed Brain." She yelled at the door.

"Yes Wise Girl?" Percy asked opening the door.

"Death Breath's angry." she said.

"How bad?" he asked.

"Bad enough for DJ to come and ask me for help." she answered.

"Storm Boy?" he asked.

"Next stop." she answered.

We walked over the Zeus cabin, where Piper knocked on the door.

"Jason!" she yelled at the door.

"Hi Pipes." Jason said, opening the door and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Nico's angry at DJ." Piper said worridly.

"Oh." he realised. "That's bad."

"Yes Jason." she said, grabbing his hand. "Now let's go see Chiron."

As we walked up to the Big House, I felt safe knowing that the sixteen and seventeen year old demi-gods were trying to keep me safe. Who knows what my brother can do.

We found Chiron in the lounge room watching a news report.

_...new superhero 'Nightshade' has been credited for her role in rescue of Dove Grayson. She was immediately rushed to Wayne Manor to be with her family._

_"_Hello children." Chiron smiled, turning off the T.V, and motioning for us to take a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"Nico's angry again." Annabeth said, taking a seat.

"Who's he angry at?" Chiron asked, looking worried.

"Me." I said sheepishly.

"What did you do?" he asked.

So again, I recounted what had happened last night. Chiron listened intently. Once I'd finished, he thought for a few seconds.

"How angry is he?" he asked.

"So angry that he wanted to take me back to camp and never let me leave." I said truthfully.

"Well, I shall talk to Nico for you." he said. "Stay with Percy for the rest of the day."

So I did. For the rest of the day, Percy and I went to his usual classes, and I enjoyed myself. It wasn't until four o'clock that Chiron wanted be back at the Big House. When I got there, Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair, in one of the many rooms, sitting with him was Nico. I walked in and sat down.

"You have done nothing wrong, DJ." Chiron said. "And you deserve an apology from Nico."

"Sorry DJ." Nico mumbled.

"You'd know one way or another if I was dying." I said. "My life force would be fading, and the shadows would leap out at you."

Nico smiled.

"I guess you're right." he smiled. "You should go back to Dick, he would be really worried by now."

"Thanks Nico." I said, standing up and walking into the shadows. "Thank you so much."


End file.
